Damn ! I Hate That I Love You
by waiz Snivy
Summary: manusia diciptakan dengan karakter yang berbeda, ada yang baik dan juga yang buruk namun yang pasti tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tercipta sempurna. karena untuk menjadikannya sempurna mereka harus saling mengisi dan melengkapi satu sama lainnya layaknya yin dan yang yang terlihat begitu padu dan bahagia. this is Chansoo story slight Hunkai Kaihun Chanhun friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol – seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang sangat menarik namun pendiam juga pemalu. Dalam hidupnya yang ke 23 tahun ini, Chanyeol memiliki sahabat bernama Oh Sehun yang memiliki kulit sangat putih atau bahkan bisa di katakan kelewat putih dan Kim Jongin yang memiliki warna kulit yang contrast dengan Sehun. Jika dalam hal penampilannya, Chanyeol memiliki gaya yang sangat menawan mengingat ia memang terlahir dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan pandangan yang menajam sewaktu waktu seolah memberikannya kesan seolah menyimpan sebuah mystery dalam dirinya. postur tubuh yang tinggi, tegas hingga banyak orang memberinya image sebagai seorang model yang sempurna. Pipinya tidaklah tirus namun juga tidak berisi dan jangan lupakan dimples yang turut serta dalam menghiasi keindahan pipi dan senyum di wajahnya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, Chanyeol memiliki aura yang cukup misterius, nobody really know what he feels, kecuali jika kalian adalah Sehun dan Jongin yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Karena iamge nya sebagai orang yang pendiam, Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggu kehidupan orang lain. Namun jika Chanyeol sedang bersama dengan kedua teman dekatnya itu maka sikap dan sifatnya akan berbeda lagi. Dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat berisik, keras kepala dan bahkan dia tak akan ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang disekitarnya meskipun memang sebenarnya ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang pikirkan tentang nya. I told you he is MYSTERIOUS.

Walau dia cenderung menjadi orang yang pendiam dan pemalu yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dijadikan bahan pembulian, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut. That's because he is freaking HANDSOME. Dan selain itu Chanyeol juga anak yang sangat cerdas, karena hampir semua nilai mata kuliahnya mendapatkan score A. yup dia cerdas dan menjadi favorit para dosen namun bukan berarti jika dia adalah simpanan para dosen. Banyak sekali yang menemponnya sana sini baik untuk mencoba mendekatinya atau bahkan hanya untuk one night stand baik itu wanita maupun juga pria. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang Gay, Straight atau bahkan Bisexual, dia hanya tidak suka dengan istilah istilah tersebut menyemat dalam dirinya. Walaupun demikian Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang percaya dengan Cinta. Jika ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan secara kebetulan orang tersebut memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. "So What's the Matter ? There is nothing wrong with Love".

Selain ada juga salah satu siswa yang tak kalah menarik dari seorang Park Chanyeol..

Do Kungsoo – dia adalah siswa yang saaangat popular di kampusnya. Baik itu yang memuja nya atau bahkan yang membencinya yang pasti ia adalah siswa yang sangat dikenal seantero kampus. Dia memiliki sahabat bernama Xi Luhan yang memiliki penampilan sama menariknya dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo bukanlah mahasiswa yang pandai namun dia juga bukan mahasiswa yang bodoh, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan pelajaran. Kyungsoo memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dari Park Chanyeol dan tubuhnya sedikit berisi but damn he's SEXY as fuck. Sebagai laki laki, Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang sangat molek yang sangat digandrungi oleh pria maupun wanita. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang cemburu dengan keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan banyak juga dari mereka yang meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat Kyungsoo. sama dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan namun mata Kyungsoo yang bulat lebih memberinya kesan polos dalam dirinya walau pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo buknalh orang yang polos. Ia memiliki pipi yang Chubby serta heart shaped lips yang akan nampak sempurna saat ia tersenyum, dan lagi lagi hal itu membuat banyak kaum wanita iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo. dia banyak dikenal oleh orang lain sebagai Man Whore dan juga Heart Breaker. See, bukankah sudah ku katakan dia bukanlah anak polos walau jika dilihat dari tampangnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat polos dan lugu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Baik Kyungsoo dan temannya Luhan sudah berkencan hampir dengan seluruh mahasiswa yang tampan dan kaya baik itu wanita ataupun pria. Kyungsoo adalah seorang Bisexual namun ia sangat membenci nya saat orang lain melabeli nya dengan kata tersebut.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo mengenyam pendidikan perkuliahannya di Seoul University. Mereka berada pada tingkatan yang sama. Namun seperti yang dijelaskan diatas.. they are completely different. Kedua nya memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik, kedua nya saling membenci satu sama lain walaupun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol lah yang jauh lebih membenci Kyungsoo. Karena banyak dari mahasiswa yang tahu akan hal ini, mereka menyebut bahkan banyak yang bertaruh jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa akur apalagi berakhir bersama. They can never got on they would NEVER. Its highly impossible.

But in fact, they totally forgot about what have they learned in the previous school that " Nothing is Impossible " in this wicked world.

haii ... lama tak jumpa chingu hehe mungkin udah pada lupa juga sii sama saya saking lamanya pergi dari dunia per .. xixixi

i come again... sebenarnya ini story udah pernah diup di wattpad saya .. jadi bagi chingu yg tidak menggunakan wattpad silahkan membaca disini .. tapi yang udah penasaran sama cerita bagaimana dan chingu kebetulan ada wattpad.. silahkan kunjungi WP saya di WaizSnivy ...

jangan lupa vote, review, comment dan follow ... jangan jadi siders ya ... karena review atau komen kalian semangat para author untuk nulis ... terimakasih udah dengerin inpo sekaligus curhat ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Tutor**_

* * *

Pagi ini sungguh cerah dengan ditemani para burung yang bernyayi dengan suara merdu mereka, saling bersahutan lagu yang dengan para burung lainnya. Bahkan mentari pagi yang mulai bersinar dengan usilnya memerintahkan bias cahaya hangatnya untuk memasuki sebuah kamar yang biarkan terbuka dan hanya dibubuhi dengan tirai putih oleh pemiliknya. Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat itu bergerak dan menggelitik pemilik kamar untuk bangun dari tidurnya semalam. Namun sayang sinar mentari itu tidaklah cukup kuat untuk membangunkan sang pemilik kamar yang semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tak berselang lama, Alarm yang telah diset berdering dengan sangat kerasnya, seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus tembok bahkan alarm tersebut terdengar sampai kamar sebelahnya atau bahkan seluruh rumah bisa mendengar suara alarm yang memiliki bunyi sungguh menyayat hati mereka yang mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak alarm itu berbunyi layaknya decitan mobil yang tengah melakukan rem secara mendadak. Alarm itu selalu di set setiap pagi selama 19 tahun hidupnya oleh sang pemilik kamar yang bahkan membuat seluruh keluarga cukup merasa terganggu setiap pagi. Namun anehnya suara alarm itu, decitan mobil itu, membuat sang pemilik kamar atas itu nyaman dan bahkan cukup ampuh untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui ini akan mengira jika dia adalah orang yang aneh menjadikan decitan rem mobil sebagai alarm. Namun jika itu memang dianggap sebagai hal aneh then so be it. Yang ia mau hanya kenyamanannya sendiri dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. This is his own fucking life.

Dengan sedikit deskripsi diatas mungkinkah kalian tahu siapa pemilik kamar yg dianggap aneh tersebut ?

Yupp !

dia adalah..

 _ **" YHASS PARK CHANYEOL SHUT OFF THAT FUCKIN USELESS ALARM ! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGA KAMI BERDENGUNG MEMINTA KEADILAN ! "**_

Yup dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang tengah menguap dengan lebarnya dan mematuk matukkan jam weker yang menimbulkan bunyi indah baginya itu hingga suara alarm decitan mobil tersebut perlahan menghilang.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada dirinya sendiri lalu menendang dengan semangat selimut yang menutupi half naked tubuhnya saat tidur dan membiarkan angin pagi yang dingin namun juga hangat bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya yang sengaja memang ia buka menyapa dan menjumpai tubuh nya yang cukup atletis.

Dan itu adalah hal lainnya yag membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Setelah menyapa dingin angin dan hangat sinar matahari itu Chanyeol segera menyibak tirai putih tipis yang menutupi jendelanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Mengoleskan cukup banyak pasta gigi pada sikat gigi nya dan mulai untuk menggosok sana sini mengcover semua deretan gigi putih nya selama kurang lebih 3 menit. Dan mulai menanggalkan semua yang ia kenakan saat tidur lalu membersihkan dirinya secara menyeluruh.

10 menit berlalu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi membawa handuk yang ia usap usapkan dengan kasar untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah ia rasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering Chanyeol ia menggelar handuk tersebut dan membungkuskannya pada pinggangnya untuk menutupi areal bawah tubuhnya yang ia banggakan.

Ia berjalan lemari kaca di dalam kamarnya dan menemukan kertas berbentuk segi empat berwarna kuning dengan tulisan diatas nya.

" **Are you awake Chan ?**

 **Cepatlah turun sayang.. Eomma sudah menyiapkan roti panggang selai kacang untuk mu"**

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk membaca pesan yang tertulis pada kertas kuning tersebut dan berkata " Im wide awake Eomma. But you forget that I hate peanuts Jam" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas yang tertempel di lemari kaca nya, meremasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja untuk ia buang nanti.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar nya yang terbuat dari kayu dan melakukan aktivitas setiap pagi.. melihat lihat poster poster kecil yang ia temple disana.. tapi jangan salah.. itu bukanlah poster wanita wanita seksi, bukan pula poster motor maupun mobil ataupun poster tengkorak yang biasa di sukai oleh para remaja pria seusianya.

Yang ia tempel adalah poster bergambar nanas bertuliskan

 ** _" Be Pineapple :_**

 ** _Stand Tall_**

 ** _Wear a Crown_**

 ** _And be sweet on the inside. "_**

Ada pula gambar dirinya nya dengan tulisan disampingnya

 _ **" I Am No Longer**_

 _ **Asking For Permission**_

 _ **To Be Me "**_

Dan banyak lagi gambar lainnya yang tertempel disana. Poster poster kecil dengan tulisan motivasi itu selalu berhasil wajah tampannya mencetak sebuah senyum.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan baju yang telah ia setrika semalam untuk gunakan hari ini. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang akan berlama lama hanya untuk menhias dirinya sendiri. No , Chanyeol tak begitu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Chanyeol selalu memakai baju secara random jarang baginya untuk memilih baju yang ia kenakan namun walaupun begitu Chnayeol tetap terlihat trendy dengan baju yang kenakan.

Benar Chanyeol dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam serta pemalu menurut kebanyakan orang. Meskipun begitu dia bukanlah anak nerd yang akan menggunakan baju yang super tertutup layaknya anak nerd kebanyakan diluar sana. Hey, Chanyeol is a very cool person yet clever you know.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Chanyeol segera berjalan menuruni anak tangga didalam rumahnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tengah menggunakan parfume pada bajunya. Baru satu langkah ia masuk ruang makan, yang ia lihat rengekan noona nya yang dilarang menambah roti bakar karena eomma menyisakannya untu Chanyeol.

Noona Chanyeol memanglah orang yang sangaat berisik baik itu di luar ataupun di dalam rumah, bahkan hobinya adalah mengganggu Chanyeol kapanpun itu. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh menyayangi noona itu sepenuh hati. Bagi Chanyeol jeritan serta rengekan noonanya bagaikan musik yang setiap hari wajib ia dengar walaupun itu tak bagus dan terlalu memekakkan telinganya.

Chanyeol segera mengambil 4 potong roti bakar yang memang telah disiapkan untuknya lalu menarik piring kosong noonanya dan meletakkan roti bagiannya disana lalu ia berlalu untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

" Hey Thanks nerdy. Chanyeol-ah apa benar tidak mau jatah sarapnmu ini ? " ucap Noona nya dengan sedikit keras mengingat Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan berkata " um well, mom look forgot that I hate peanut jam. So you can enjoy it noona" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol melempar tas nya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali lalu berlari " see you guys later ! Don't miss me too much " lanjutnya lalu tertawa terbahak melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tua dan noona nya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan pergi menuju kampus nya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah megahnya, handphone yang ia letakkan disakunya bergetar. Dikeluarkannya handphone tersebut dari saku celananya dan ia melihat 2 pesan baru sebagai notifikasi nya. Pesan pertama adalah pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya, Jongin. dan pesan lainnya berasal dari Eommanya. Bahkan Eomma yang baru kurang dari satu menit lalu bersama nya sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya. Chanyeol merasa lucu saja dengan sikap Eommanya yg selalu menganak emaskan dirinya.

Pesan pertama yang ia buka adalah pesan dari Eommanya, saat Chanyeol membacanya, ternyata pesan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum :

 _ **Mom,**_

 _ **Mianhae Chanyeollie,, Eomma sungguh lupa kalau kau tak suka selai kacang.. Eomma akan memasakkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk mu nanti jadi pulanglah cepat sayang. Enjoy your college my nerdy little son.**_

Sebelum ia membaca pesan dari Jongin, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah nya saat bunyi " Cruch cruch" terdengar oleh indera pendengar nya. Ternyata Chanyeol melihat jika dirinya menginjak guguran daun berwarna kecoklatan yg ia injak sesaat yang lalu.

" Ahh sekarang musim gugur. Akan sangat menjengkelkan membersihkan daun daun tak tau diri itu" ucap nya dalam hati lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membaca pesan dari Jongin.

 _ **Kim F* Jongin,**_

 _ **Hey bro ! temui aku dan Sehun di lapangan sekolah. Aku tak peduli kau akan menolaknya dan lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat untuk mu berpacaran dengan buku buku tebal itu. Tapi kusarankan datanglah temui kami atau buku kesayanganmu yang ku pinjam akan berakhir begitu menyedihkan *smile and laugh emoticon***_

Chanyeol kembali tertawa karena membaca pesan yang Jongin kirim. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ancaman yang ia gunakan tidak pernah berubah. Buku yang telah sangaaat lama Jonin pinjam akan selalu alasan untuk mengancam Chanyeol berkumpul.

•••

•••

" Hey Guys Good morning !" sapa Jongin dan segera mendudukkan dirinya ditengah tengah antara Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah duduk menghadap lapangan kampus melihat tukang kebun kampus yang tengah memotong rumput yang mulai tumbuh memanjang.

Baik Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol datang " Yo Bro,Good Morning " ucap kedua nya bersamaan, ah mungkin lebih jelas terengar suara Jongin karena Sehun hanya membuka mulut nya sedikit, hanya sedikit.

" Yo whassap penggemarku ? haruskah sepagi ini kita berkumpul ? semalm kita bertemu dan sekrang kalian sudah merindukan ku ? sungguh kalian penggemar ku yang paling setia." Itulah Chanyeol, yang hanya akan bersikap dan berbicara banyak jika berada disekitar Jongin maupun Sehun. Sedangkan kedua manusia berbeda warna kulit itu hanya menunjukkan wajah sweat drop nya yang cukup menggelikan bagi Chnayeol untuk dilihat dan ia kembali tertawa untuk itu.

" I have too much problem" Buka Jongin setelah tawa Chanyeol mulai menghilang. " Sehun mengajakku untuk keliling dan membeli bubble tea sore ini tapi aku sudah berjanji p-ada Eomma ku akan membantu nya membersihkan daun daun sialan yang terus berguguran tiada henti itu." Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah pengakuan menyedihkannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. " Autumn is really annoying" jawab nya lalu merangkul pundak kedua teman dekatnya tersebut dan berkata " Bro.. jika kau bisa memecahlan soal soal matematika maka kau akan bisa memcahkan persoalan dalam hidup. Setidaknya itu yang pernah kubaca di intenet" kalimat yang terucap secara santai oleh Chanyeol berhasil memberikan hadiah padanya berupa pukulan yang lumayan keras di bagian belakang kepala nya oleh Jongin. sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak menikmati bualannya.

" you know that im that bad in math you nerdy ! aku akan lebih memilih untuk tidur dari pada harus memecahkan soal soal yang bahkan tak bisa mengeja huruf dengan benar itu "

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar tanggapan Jongin. memang benar Matematika hanya bisa mengeja huruf A, B setelah itu langsung ke X dan Y.

" maka dari itu bisakah kau mengatkan pada sahabat mu yang satu itu untuk menunda berkeliling hanya untuk membeli bubble tea. Cuz im freakin' busy today" rengek Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga lalu menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang bersemayam nyaman di pundak nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua nya.

" Youre in a big problem Jong " jawab Chanyeol sambari tertawa lalu berlalu menyusul Sehuhn dan pergi menuju kelas mereka bersama sama.

•••

•••

Di lain sisi kota, pria berperawakan mungil yang dikenal sebagi penakluk hati setaip orang, bangun dari tidur semalam. Mengejapkan matanya guna membiasakan dengan bias cahaya yang begitu terang. Yang dapat ia lihat pertama adalah dada seseorang berambut blonde yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal saat tidur, sedangkan tangannya menggerayangi beberapa sisi tempat tidur untuk mendapatkan handphone miliknya.

" Fuck ! its 9 am " umpatnya dan lalu bangun mencari dimana ia meletakkan bajunya semalam. Baju yang tergeletak diatas lantai begitu saja ia ambil dan ia cium, lalu mengangguk mengetahui jika baju yang telah ia pakai semalam tidak mengeluarkan bau apapun. Dipakainya segera baju serta celana nya dan lari keluar dari kamar yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan one night stand nya semalam.

See, that's how Kyungsoo's life work everyday. Melakukan one night stand hampir setiap hari baik itu dengan wanita maupun dengan pria. Yang harus kalian tahu, jangan pernah tanyakan siapa nama pasangan one stand Kyungsoo, jangankan nama partner nya yg dulu bahkan yang semalam pun ia tak mungkin tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah pasangan one night stand nya sexy dan kaya jika itu wanita, dan tampan serta kaya jika itu pria. Sesimpel itu saja.

Selama merapikan penampilannya, ia memandangi daerah sekitar dan menyadari jika ia masih berada di kawasan hotel yang letaknya cukup memakan waktu untuk menuju kampus nya. Sungguh akan menjadi hari yang memngesalkan bagi Kyungsoo karena harus terlambat bangun. Sedikit umpatan ia tujukan pada partner one night stand nya semalam yang begitu antusias hingga mereka baru tertidur dini hari.

Dalam perjalanannya ke kampus, Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah toko dan membeli beberapa makanan ringan seperti coklat dan beberapa bungkus permen. Kyungsoo begitu santai dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus, ia paham betul dan sadar jika dirinya memang sudah telat, mau buru buru bagaimana pun hasilnya akan tetap sama, ia akan datang terlambat. Daripada harus membuang energy berharga nya untuk berlari Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk berjalan santai sambil menikmati beberapa permen dan coklat yang ia beli.

Didorong nya pintu kelas yang harus ia datangi itu dengan santai nya sambil menjilati lollipop yang ia pegang dan melihat setiap mahasiswa yang tengah duduk didalam kelas tengah sibuk memperhatikan apa yang tengah dosennya terangkan.

Semua pasang mata beralih memandang Kyungsoo saat hening dalam kelas terusik dengan suara pintu yang ia buka, Kyungsoo cuek karena sudah biasa ia diperhatikan seperti itu. _ **He is famous after all.**_

Sedangkan sang dosen yang menerangkan detail mata kuliah meletakkan kacamatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju arahnya. " Do Kyungsoo..! bukankah kau sangat paham dengan peraturan bagi mahasiswa yang telat bahkan hampir setengah jam lamanya ? " sang dosen mengatakan dengan cukup tenang dan menunjuk pintu kelas dengan tangannya yang mulai memiliki kerutan kerutan namun sedikit dipercantik dengan kuku kuku yang telah di manicure.

Kyungsoo mendecih " apa dia berusaha menunjukkan padaku jika ia masih modis di usianya yang kepala 6 itu ?" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Setelah mengikuti arah tangan dosennya yang menunjuk pintu, Kyungsoo kembali menatap dosenya yang sudah berumur tersebut dan berkata

" Wow mam.. apa kau memakai foundation baru ? sungguh kau terlihat seperti gadis berusia 30 tahun bahkan aku sampai terpeseona " lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata bulatnya.

" Aku tak memakai foundation apapun " balas sang dosen meletakkan tangannya dengan bangga di areal wajah yang Kyungsoo puji.

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati " dasar tidak tau diri, sudah keriput tapi masih sok tampil cantik" lalu Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan dosen yang sudah lupa dengan kesalahannya tersebut lalu duduk di bangku yang telah biasa ia pakai.

Sedangakan di pojok kelas, seorang pria nampak tersenyum mengejek dengan raut wajah yang sungguh mentara menunjukkan kebencian terhaadp Kyungsoo, dan pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol membenci cara Kyungsoo yang setiap harinya mempermainkan dosen dosennya tanpa ada rasa respect sama sekali. Sungguh Chanyeol benci tipe orang seperti Kyungsoo. jika saja Chanyeol memiliki buku list orang orang yang ia benci, kemungkin besar nama Kyungsoo akan memenuhi setiap baris dibuku tersebut.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya serta mahasiswa lainnya terlebih dahulu, bukannya mengumpulkannya dan keluar ruangan, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam dan membuka ponsel nya dan bermain games disana hingga dirinya lupa waktu jika sudah waktunya untuk mengumpulkan tugas tersebut karena waktu istirahat didepan mata.

Sebelum mengumpulkan tugas mata kuliah pertama hari ini, Chanyeol membuka pesan dari Sehun yang baru saja masuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

 _ **To Sehunnie**_

 _ **Sorry but I should return this book first in the library.. meet u guys in the canteen"**_

Balas Chanyeol pada Sehun lalu bergegas mengumpulkan tugas nya dan pergi kearah perpustakaan berada.

•••

•••

Ketiga teman dekat itu tengah sibuk menikmati makan siang nya di canteen yang hari ini cukup sepi. Ketiganya bersenda gurau dan tertawa lepas tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain akan terganggu atau tidak, walau lebih tepatnya Sehun hanya akan menanggapi dan tertawa akan lelucon yang Chanyeol lontarkan daripada mendengarkan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Sehun mengerang mengingat jika kelas berikutnya adalah matematika.. sungguh itu adalah kelas paling horror baginya karena tak satu pun angka angka sialan itu dapat diraih oleh otaknya. Sedangkan bagi Jongin matematika adalah kelas paling nyaman untuk digunakan tidur. Beda JOngin dan Sehun beda pula Chanyeol.

" Math is simply easy guys. Yang harus kalian pahami pertanyaan paling penting dalam matematika bukanlah 'berapa' melainkan 'mengapa'. Semua orang tahu apa itu teori pytagoras tapi banyak dari mereka tidak mengerti mengapa A² + B² = C. yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menghitung random dan random tanpa memahami maksud dari rumus rumus tersebut. Maka dari itu jika kalian paham mengapa rumus itu bisa ada maka matematika akan sangatlah mudah kawan" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin menatap satu sama lain saling melihat mungkinkah ada burung burung yang berputar putar diatas kepala masing masing.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung " bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan orang seperti mu " ucap nya yang dihadiahi Chanyeol berupa tawa riuh.

Chanyeol menelan suapan terakhir nasi goreng yang ia makan lalu merangkul kedua temannya dan berkata " Cuz you guys love me " lalu berdiri dari tempat nya hendak pergi dari kantin.

" Right I love you Chan. I always well" jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan kawan albino nya tersebut sebuah pelukan hangat yang dibuat sangat dramatis.

Jongin berupaya untuk melepas pelukan kedua nya, bukannya Jongin cemburu atau apa hanya saja mereka melakukannya di tempat umu dan Jongin sedikit risih dengan itu. " Apa kalian tahu jika kalian nampak sangat serasi. Aah.. apa kalian tahu jika para wanita fujoshi di Tumblr selalu berimajinasi dengan membuat ship names bagi orang yang mereka harapkan untuk bersama ? sepertinya aku tahu shipname yang cocok buat kalian. Bagaimana dengan SeChan. Its sound so cute right ?"

" Its sound so bad and weird. I don't wanna use that name." jawab Sehun dengan muka dinginnya sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sehun.

" Okay.. what about ChanHun..n oh come on that sound great isn't it ?" tambah Jongin dengan sebutan shipname baru.

" Incredible " sahut Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

" I'll be your seme and you'll be my uke " lanjut Chanyeol dengan girang. Lalu mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain dan sedetik kemudian tawa keras keluar dari mulut ketiganya, saling merangkul satu sama lainnya dan melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk keluar dari kantin.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka ambil tawa Chanyeol adalah yang paling pertama sirna saat mendengar tawa yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang sangat ia kenal dan entah mengapa bagi Chanyeol suara dan tawa itu sungguh menjijikan. " Men Whore " ucap nya dalam hati dan ketiganya kompak berbalik untuk melihat suara menjijikkan yang mereka dengar.

Benar yang mereka tebak, itu suara tawa dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mereka juluki sebagai pelacur pria. Bagaimana tidak mereka setiap hari melihat baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan berganti ganti pasangan tak peduli itu wanita maupun pria.

" Look who's talking dickhead " sindir Jongin dengan lantang dan semua orang yang ebrada disana menatap Jongin serius begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melangkah dari gerombolan nya melangkah mendekat dan semakin dekat kepada ketiga teman dekat tersebut sambil berkata " Apa yang kau katakan barusan ?"

Menyadari situasi tak akan baik, Sehun mencoba membela Jongin walaupun sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada temannya itu. " Mungkin kau harus membersihkan telingamu Kyungsoo. bukankah Jongin sudah jelas mengatakannya bahkan aku yakin semua orang mu itu mendengarnya juga dengan baik." Jongin mengangguki ucapan Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meledek, ia berjalan semakin dekat bahkan sangat dekat untuk zona aman seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol mundur satu langkah untuk menghindari posisi nya denagn Kyungsoo yang terlalu dekat namun Kyungsoo ikut mengambil satu langkah maju.

Mencoba kembali untuk memundurkan langkah nya, baju Chnayeol dicengkram dengan lebut Kyungsoo dan menarik Chanyeol hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

" Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ternyata kau terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap Kyungsoo sensual sembari mengancingkan kancing baju Chanyeol yang terbuka tanpa Chanyeol sadari sedari tadi lalu membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa jika ludahnya sangat sulit untuk ditelan saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejekan melihat reaksi Chanyeol lalu menariknya untuk semakin mendekat. " Katakan pada teman mu, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengeceknya sendiri, apakah pisang yang ia banggakan itu sama hitamnya dengan kulitnya " ucap Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan tawa riuh diantara Luhan dan para pengikut keduanya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo dengan lihainya memberikan kecupan singkat pada Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya lalu membuat celah diantara Sehun Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk dirinya lewat.

Melihat Kyungsoo telah melewati ketiga pecundang itu, Luhan dan para pengikutnya turut melangkah namun berhenti tepat didepan ketiganya. "Mungkin suatu saat aku juga bisa mengecek dan merasakannya langsung pisang kebanggaan kalian bertiga" ucapnya lalu berlalu dengan tawa keras menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah didepan.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram dengan ejekan yang ditujukan kepada ia dan teman temannya. Ia merasa jika harga dirinya telah dilecehkan oleh seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pelacur pria. " Mengapa kalian berdua diam saja huh ! apa kalian tak mendengar nya ? kita di hina habis habisan !"

" Kau pun juga melakukan hal yang sama kalau kau tahu " jawab Sehun yang masih berdiri menutupi bagian bawahnya karena ucapan Luhan.

Beda Sehun beda pula Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah menahan malu. Ia setuju dengan Jongin jika harga diri mereka di hina dan diinjak namun ia lebih dewasa dalam menanggapi nya. Jika saja ia tersulut emosi makan habislah mereka bertiga mengingat pengikut Kyungsoo dan Luhan kebanyakan adalah pria pria dari club basket, sepak bola dan club olahraga lainnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo dan Luhan tahu betul pria mana yang bisa membuat mereka puas, pikir Chanyeol.

•••

•••

" Sepertinya kalian pergilah lebih dulu menuju kelas, aku harus menemui mr In Sung terlebih dahulu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Ahh,,, benar kau harus meminta maaf padanya karena pertemuan kemarin kau lebih memilih untuk bermain games di ponsel mu dari pada mendengarkannya " jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk anggukan kepala nya

" Dia tak akan memberimu nilai buruk kan ? kau kan mahasiswa favoritnya Chan ?" sahut Sehun. Chanyeol berfikir was was menanggapi apa yang ssehun katakan. Jika saja mr In Sung benar benar kecewa seperti apa yang ia tegaskan kemarin maka apa yang Sehun katakan bisa saja menjadi kebenaran.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera menuju ruang dosen dan mencari mr. Insung. Keputusaanya untuk mencari dosen yang menjadi pengajar nya dalam mata kuliah matematika sebelum jam pelajaran benar dan tepat, Mr Insung masih duduk manis sambil menikmati kopi hitamnya.

" Sorry mr. apa aku mengganggumu ? " buka Chanyeol dengan hati hati.

Mr. insung mendongak dan mendapati mahasiswa favoritnya tengah berdiri didepan bangku miliknya. " Ah Park,, ada apa ? bukakah kelas masih akan dimulai 10 menit lagi ?"

" Aku tahu anda kecewa dengan apa yang saya lakukan di pertemuan lalu mr. maka dari itu saya ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan saya. Sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghormati anda mr." bela Chanyeol akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Mr Insung tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sebenarnya ia tak mempermasalahkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat itu toh itu baru pertama kali bagi nya melakukan sesuatu yang salah selama 2 tahun ia mengajar Chanyeol. Namunh jika melihat senyum nya yang licik, seperti nya Mr Insung memiliki pikiran lain untuk itu.

" Kau tahu Park, sebagai mahasiswa favoritku, aku sungguh kecewa terhadap mu.." Chanyeol semakin was was mendengar apa yang Mr Insung katakan padanya.

" Tapi aku akan memberi mu kesempatan jika kau mau mengerjakan sebuah tantangan yang akan aku berikan padamu" mendengar hal itu Chanyeol mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Mr Insung dengan antusias.

" Yes sir. I'll do that. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan mu untuk ini Mr." balas Chanyeol mengiyakan apa yang Mr Insung katakan padanya.

Mr Insung ikut mengangguk dan kembali berkata " Well, aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan ku untuk ini Park. Kalau begitu kembali lah ke kelas aku akan mengatakan apa tantangan mu nanti. " Chanyeol berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati dosen matematika nya tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang dosen dan pergi ke kelas.

Kelas matematika telah dimulai kurang leih 15 menit yang lalu setiap mahasiswa disana bahkan telah mengerjakan tugas yang telah Mr Insung berikan padanya dan Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang masukkan kedalam saku celananya dengan santai.

" Ohho Do Kyungshort kau datang terlambat lagi, dan aku merasa tersanjung kau menghadiri kelas ku ini. " sindir Mr. Insung yang membuat semua pasang mata kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengindahkan apa yang dosennya itu katakan, ia memang sengaja untuk datang terlambat dalam kelas matematika ini Karena ia memiliki dendam pada Mr Insung yang sudah 2 tahun berturut urut memberikannya nilai C dalam mata kuliah ini.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya mengingat Kyungsoo tak begitu peduli dengan angka angka sialan yang tak masuk akal itu, satu satunya yang Kyungsoo butuhkan utuk kelas matematika ini hanyalah aplikasi kalkulator di ponselnya. Kyungsoo tak mau berfikir banyak hingga botak hanya untuk angak dan grafik grafik bodoh yang tak begitu ia perlukan dalam hidupnya.

" I Know .. you must be very happy to see me in your class " jawab Kyungsoo asal sembari langsung mencari tempat duduk untuknya.

Mr Insung tertawa menanggapi celotehan Kyungsoo " Oh.. kau mengingatkan ku akan sesuatu Kyungshort. Aku menemukan tutor yang tepat untuk mu, seseorang yang pekerja keras serta sangat menyukai tantangan dan nilai plus nya yang akan membuat mu beruntung, ia sangat tampan."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan berbalik menatap dosennya dengan tatapan sedikit Errggh.. " I don't need a tutor !" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menghentakkan kakinya layaknya seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang kesal.

" Duduklah dan berhenti bertingkah seperti drama queen. Aku tahu kau psti menyukainya. " Ucap Mr Insung sembari memasang kacamata nya dan mengecek jadwal jadwal mengajarnya untuk satu tahun kedepan.

Sedangkan mahasiswa lainnya tak terkecuali Chanyeol tertawa keras menanggapi ucapan Mr Insung. Bahkan lihatlah, Chanyeol sampai memegangi perutnya saat tertawa.

Setelah semua nya berhenti tertawa, kelas kembali dimulai dan setiap mahasiswa disana kembali mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan kepada mereka, bahkan Kyungsoo pun mengerjakanya dengan bantuan calculator di ponselnya serta internet pastinya.

Kelas akhirnya berakhir begitu cepat bagi Chanyeol dan begitu lambat bagi seorang Kyungsoo yang sangat membenci matematika. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengemasi buku dan peralatan lainnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk keluar ruangan.

" Oh Do Kyungshort.. untuk satu tahun kedepan atau bahkan selama kau masih berada dalam kelas ku Park Chanyeol akan menjadi tutor mu dan membantu mu untuk memahami semua hal tentang matematika." Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh mr Insung saat melihat Kyungsoo tergesa gesa untuk keluar ruangan.

Dan benar saja Kyungsoo langsng menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sinis Mr Insung.

" Sudah kukata—"

" tidak perlu terima kasih Shorty, aku melakukannya bukan untuk mu .. tapi aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri .. aku sudah bosan melihatmu dikelas ku." Potong Mr Insung lalu memberikan salam kepada yang untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Mr Insung kembali membalikkan badannya sebelum membuka pintu dan berkata " Park, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan ku kali ini. " ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan pergi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar drama ini hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar lebar tak percaya.

 ** _"Its fucking Nightmare"_** baik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berucap dalam hati.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _ **~~When life puts you in a tough situation.**_

 _ **dont say "why me"**_

 _ **but say " Try me"**_

 _ **cuz the best protection you can have**_

 _ **is Courage and Yourself~~**_

 _ ***Park Chanyeol***_


End file.
